Thanking Fang
by EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh
Summary: So heres alternate reality for ya. Fang and Max don't love eachother! GASP! But what if Max had a thing for a certain other mutant bird boy hottie in the Flock? Could they get together? Don't read if you dont love MIGGY! No flames, I beg of you!TwoShot
1. Why Max Wants To Thank Fang

**So, do you think you could be all crazy and pretend Max and Fang weren't meant for eachother and don't like each other? Pleeeease? Ty******

**I just had to get this out.**

The Flock sat around the bright and smoky campfire. The younger kids were practically asleep sitting up.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, bed time guys…it's getting late and we are up tomorrow, bright and early." I said in my 'Flock Mother' voice.

There were a few weak groans but then they pretty much gave in and walked away a little bit to get comfy in sleeping bags. Total soon followed.

I sat in between Fang and Iggy on a log as I watched the fire intently, in an almost trance.

"Tell her dude." Fang grumbled.

My heart stopped. Were there erasers near by and I wasn't hearing them or something??

"Shut. Up. Fang." Iggy said harshly.

"Um…you guys wanna fill me in here?" I said, annoyed.

"Iggy is going to." Fang said in his emotionless voice and then got up. "I'm going to bed." Fang said in a fake sweet voice. "Tell her or I'll kick you blind white ass…" he grumbled in Iggy's direction.

What the hell?

I turned to Iggy and moved closer so he knew he had my attention. "Ig, what's up?"

A grimace passed his adorably freckled face and his strawberry blonde hair fell into his sightless eyes. His jaw tightened a little. Gosh he looked sexy when he was angry…

Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm completely in love with Iggy? I don't think it's _too_ obvious but…yeah, ok, I'm sure you could tell by the way I went on and on about his appearance just then. But whatever.

Iggy turned his head ever so slightly toward me.

"Iggy…is something wrong." I said nervously. Oh crap. He knew. He knew I loved him and he was about to let me down. Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh.

I prepared myself to have my heart thrown into a wood chipper.

"I…have something…to tell you." Iggy announced, his jaw still clenched.

Wood-chippery goodness, here I come.

"Y-yes….what is it?" I was shaking horribly and I was glad Iggy couldn't see it.

"I….I…oh gosh…how do I do this…" Iggy's head fell slightly and he closed his eyes.

Ow, ow, ow! Apparently he was gonna use a chainsaw to cut my heart out _before_ he threw it into that shiny red wood chipper. Couldn't he just do this quickly!?

"Just…just say it Iggy…" I said a little harshly.

He flinched a little.

Good.

If I was gonna go through this pain, he should have to feel some too.

Except I don't mean that at all.

Iggy could kill me a thousand million times and I'd never wish him any pain. I love him too much.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry…" I muttered.

He nodded kindly and then turned his face toward me. I know he couldn't see and all but…sometimes I felt like he was looking right into me when he 'watched' me. If felt like he saw my heart and soul and mind…everything!

I couldn't help myself, I reached forward and tucked his soft shaggy hair behind his ear so I could see his face completely.

Bring on the pain.

"Max…I….I…"

Ow…

"I love you….."

'As a sister, but I don't love you in _that_ way' I thought, knowing those would be the next words out of his mouth.

"I'm _in_ love with you." He said clearly, sounding determined.

Ow-Wait….did he just…?

"W-what?" I asked quietly.

"I'm in love with you Max." he whispered, his voice cracking. He looked as if he were going to cry. As if he were only waiting for rejection.

Rejecting him was SO the last thing on my mind. Silly adorable mutant bird boy!

"Oh my gosh…Iggy….I love you too…." I said, almost bursting with the joy building in my heart.

His eyes widened. "Y- you do?" he gasped.

"Yes." I said truthfully.

"Fang was right! Oh I never thought I would say this but, I'm glad I listened to what he told me to do!" He said, laughing with relief.

I smiled and then leaned forward and pressed lips to his cheek and then blushed deeply.

"I um…hope that wasn't too forward…" I squeaked.

He smirked. "Are you freaking kidding me? After all these years of loving you, I am _so_ not settling for a kiss on the cheek." He chuckled and then wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine firmly.

Remind me to thank Fang for this later…

**Yay….I just wrote this like for my own enjoyment and in like twenty minutes…hope it makes you all as happy as me! (grins)**


	2. How She Thanks Him: Max's Little Story

**SURPISE! A RANDOM ONE SHOT! Yaaaay!**

So…Iggy and I have been like…_dating_ for about a week.

Ok maybe dating isn't the right word.

We've been together for week. That works better.

And oh my goodness…Iggy is _amazing_! He was so sweet and understanding about me not wanting to tell the Flock about 'us' at first. Well…except they all kind of found out anyway…which is basically what this story I'm gonna tell you is about…Oh no, did I ruin the ending? Oh well, can you just listen anyway?

So, I remember when Iggy kissed me for the first time, that night by the fire, that I told myself to thank Fang later, for making Iggy tell me he loved me. And I did. But not in the way you might expect…

Ok, here's how it went down…

**Three days earlier….(Iggy and Max's Three day anniversary!)**

Iggy and I were sitting near the campfire, a little closer then normal, but not close enough to draw attention. And we were trying to keep our thoughts off each other because Angel was coming and going, playing hide and go seek with Total. She didn't seem to be suspicious of us, but you really never know with that little girl and her diabolical mind reading skills.

I was playing on Fang's laptop, even though the battery was going dead and he told me not to…hehe! And asking Iggy what he thought of random songs I found on you tube.

"What about thiiis one?" I pushed play on a song by Paramore, it was called 'Misery Business'.

Iggy listened quietly for a few moments, looking totally relaxed, leaning back on a log with his eyes closed in a really hot way….Er, um…peaceful looking way!

I glanced around to make sure Angel wasn't near by listening.…oh thank goodness. That was close.

"I like it." Iggy decided quietly. He seemed to know Angel wasn't nearby because he sat up swiftly and touched my back in a comforting way. He leaned to my ear "But I _love _you…." He whispered.

He was laying back down in a flash, relaxed once again but now with an evil smirk planted on his lips.

He was always doing that the last couple days…finding random times to tell me he loved me.

I loved it. I even let out a small giggle.

Iggy's smirk widened and I quickly went back to looking for music.

Angel came running through our little clearing and then left again just as fast, her blonde hair flying behind her.

So clearly she hadn't heard…Cool.

Fang walked over to where we were sitting and dumped a bunch of big sticks from his arms onto the ground. No, he wasn't starting up his weird stick collection again, it was merely firewood.

When he plopped down on the ground a few feet away and looked up, he actually managed to show a lot of emotion on his face. But it really wasn't good…He looked reeeeally pissed.

"I told you not to use that! It's almost dead!" He growled.

I smiled nervously then stuck my tongue out at him "Well… I'm leader!" I said with a huge grin.

Iggy laughed and Fang growled again.

"You know Fang…" I started, out of no where. I paused though, to make sure Nudge and Gazzy were off exploring, an Angel wasn't around. "I was talking to Nudge yesterday…" I said casually.

Fang didn't seem to react at all. To the untrained eye. But I'm very, very trained in Fang's ways. His left eye twitched eeeeever so slightly. HA!

Iggy made no movement beside me, but I could tell he was listening. I put the laptop down and closed it.

"Yeah….she was talking about this guy she reeeally thinks is hot…"

Iggy seemed to shift uncomfortably beside me and I patted his leg to let him know this would get interesting.

Fang gave me a 'Aaaaand?' look, as if he didn't care. But I knew he did.

"Well, it's some one in the Flock you see…." I continued.

Iggy sat up "Please say it's not me!?" He panicked.

I chuckled and patted his shoulder "No Igs, it's not you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Fang made gagging noises.

I snuggled against Iggy, but stayed ready to jump away at any moment if the kids came back.

Fang rolled his eyes slightly.

"It's not Iggy. It's Fang." I smiled evilly.

Fang's eyes widened ever so slightly and his mouth dropped open.

Iggy was grinning too as I continued "She has the biggest crush on you Fang…and she is very bummed because your 15 and she's only 12...and a half." I added the last part for Nudges sake. She needed every bit of help she could get. "So she thinks you'd never be interested in her.." I added sadly.

Iggy held me closer for some reason. Not that I minded.

"Ummm…" Fang mumbled.

I smiled. I knew it. He did like her. "So…how do you feel about Nudge , Fang? I mean, she is younger then you but really…is that such a big deal?"

Fang stuffed his hands into his pockets "None of you business…" He grumbled rudely.

Iggy chuckled quietly and moved his lips to my ear "He does."

I nodded "I know." I said, not keeping my voice low as Iggy had done.

Fang looked up "What do you know?" He seemed…almost frantic.

MWAHAHA!

"Oh…just that you are practically in love with Nudge…" I sighed calmly.

Fang groaned "You guys suck…" he whined.

I put on a shocked looked "Why do I suck? I am merely trying to get you two, crazy kids together you know!" I said in my best 'Well meaning but dorky adult' voice.

Fang rolled his eyes again. "Max…please don't. I…I do like her…but…but I'm sure she doesn't like me as much as I like her and she's too young and…and…it would never work ok?"

Wow, Fang was being all talky…

"You of all people should know that we, as bird kids, mature very fast. And girls mature even faster then boys so…it would totally work! Come on Fang! Just give it a try!" I pleaded.

Iggy still remained silent, which I didn't appreciate very much. He could at least try to help me!

Fang let out a frustrated groan "No!"

"Well…I'm telling her you like her!" I announced in a huff and leapt up, sadly away from Iggy.

Both boys stood quickly though, Iggy in worry and Fang in anger.

"You wouldn't dare…" Fang growled dangerously.

I smirked "Yes I would. And you know it."

Iggy looked even more worried now and he was fidgeting slightly. "Um…you guys?" He started, nervously.

But Fang and I didn't hear him.

"Max you had better not or I'll kill you!" He half yelled.

I laughed.

"Um…you guys!?" Iggy tried again, tugging at my arm.

"I will do whatever I WANT!" I yelled, crossing my arms and pulling away from Iggy's hand.

"Ummm…." I barely heard Iggy's nervous voice.

"Just because you and Iggy are all 'lovey dovey' doesn't mean you have to make everyone in the whole Flock a couple! It's gross enough to have to see you guys make kissy faces at each other, don't try to get me and Nudge to do that too!" Fang was all out yelling now…wow.

"Max!" Iggy was still trying to get my attention. Too bad.

"Iggy and I do not make 'Kissy Faces'!" I spat angrily. "And you really like Nudge and she really likes you so you guys should be together!"

"YOU GUYS!" Iggy finally yelled this from beside us.

Fang and I both turned to him.

"WHAT!?" We yelled in unison.

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the three people he had clearly heard arrive a while ago…Oops?

Nudge, Gazzy and even Angel stood in a row looking incredibly shocked.

I gulped an Fang actually let out a little 'Meep' sound.

Iggy sighed, glad we had finally noticed. Though it was really too late….

No one moved or made a sound for a while, then Nudge walked over to Fang. She looked up at him with her dark eyes "Do…do you really like me back?" She asked simply, not rambling or anything.

Fang's mouth hung open and he didn't answer for a moment. Then he just nodded dumbly.

"So why don't you want to…like…be together?" She asked sadly, again keeping her words few.

Fang bit his lip with a pained expression as the rest of the Flock looked on.

"I just…don't think you like me like I like you…" He whispered in a hurt voice.

Nudge looked very sad and her eyes got huge, her lip trembling. Then she did something I hadn't been expecting, she smacked Fang's chest, really hard.

"How dare you think that? Do you really think I'm that stupid or something? I am just as capable of liking some one as YOU are Fang! Maybe more capable since you never show emotion! Get over your self and stop thinking your better then me! I like you! You like me! Can't anything ever just be simple with you?!" She continued to yell at him angrily until he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, his hands on her cheeks.

Aside from Fang, everyone gasped, including Nudge, who also stopped her babbling.

"I can make things simple. I'll…try anyway." He said softly.

Nudge nodded stupidly, looking up at him in shock.

"Now…let's go talk this out. I promise you can yell at me some more if you want…" Fang took her hand in his and started walking off with her.

Nudge stopped "Wait a sec." She turned on Iggy and I. "You guys are together???" She half shrieked.

I blushed and nodded and Iggy took my hand in his.

"We are SO talking about THAT later!" Then Nudge ran off with Fang. Well, she skipped, and Fang sorta stumbled behind her. Gosh…those two were gonna make a very interesting couple…Wow.

Iggy and I turned to Gazzy and Angel then and WHAM.

Angel had leapt into my arms, nearly knocking me over. I hugged her tightly "This is so great Max! I love you! I love Iggy too! And it's all so good!" He giggled and then jumped on Iggy next.

Iggy smiled warmly and cradled her in a fatherly way.

I loved that about Iggy. He was so good to Angel. Even though he did still have his wild side…thanks to Gazzy. OH! Gazzy!

I tore my eyes away from Iggy and Angel and ran over to Gazzy, who looked visibly scarred from all the…coupleness floating around.

I knelt in front of him "Hey Gazzers…I'm sorry you found out this way little man! But it's ok you know, nothing will change." I touched his cheek softly with a smile.

"Dude…you and Nudge…are gonna turn Fang and Ig…into girls! Just like you! Then you'll all be girls and me and Total will be all alone to fight you off! GAAAH!" He sounded genuinely frantic about the situation…

I laughed slightly. "Gazzy…do you really think that's gonna happen?" I asked in my Mom voice.

Gazzy sighed. "I guess not…But you better let Iggy build bombs with me still!"

I nodded seriously "I promise."

Gazzy sighed again "Ok. I'm gonna go find Total and break the news to him…" He said grimly and ran off.

I chuckled again. That kid I swear…

I turned back to Iggy who was listening to Angel ramble excitedly about Weddings and Marriage and little baby bird kids that we could name little Max and little Iggy and a big house with a pony…

I blushed furiously "Angel! Don't talk about that type of stuff…" I murmured, embarrassed.

Iggy just grinned "_I_ was enjoying it." he announced. "She said that at our wedding, we should have lot's of daisies, because she likes them." He smiled in a genuine, warm way. And he was talking about our _wedding_…wow…HE WAS PERFECT!

Angel squeaked happily. "Wait! I NEED TO GO TELL TOTAL THE GOOD NEWS!" She ran off and I didn't bother to tell her that Gazzy had just run off for the same reason. Or was it…the opposite reason? Oh well, bad news, good news, either way the story would get around.

I waked over to where Iggy had settled onto the ground, leaning back against his comfy log.

I knelt in front of him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You are awesome." I said happily and yanked him forward into a kiss.

He smiled against my lips and then pulled back after a few moments, catching his breath. He touched my neck softly "Happy three day anniversary." He grinned.

I laughed softly "Back at you. Even though that's kiiinda girly Ig, I gotta tell you."

He scowled but then laughed too. "Whatever. So, do you think we've thanked Fang enough for getting us together?"

I smiled to myself and laid down next to Iggy "I think so…Nudge is gonna be a handful though…" Mused and played with his soft reddish blonde hair.

"And Fang _isn't_?" He joked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Good point." I chuckled.

**Back to the present.**

Yep. So that's about it….That's how Nudge and Fang became all…well I shouldn't say sappy because you never actually _see _them hugging or kissing…Which is a little creepy, I must say. But they have like this…silent bond or something. I always catch them looking into each others eyes and stuff, even when they are no where near each other!

So that's how Fang and Nudge got…how they are. And how everyone found out about me and Iggy.

OH YEAH!

I turned to Iggy, who was holding me close to himself as we feel asleep on top of my sleeping bag together. "Happy one week anniversary." I smiled and kissed his cheek, snuggling closer to him.

Iggy smiled softly, his eyes still closed "Why Max, I thought you had forgotten…" He held me closer as he attempted to sleep.

I smiled again, though no one could see, and closed my eyes.

Now you know the whole story…so go away and let me fall asleep with my boyfriend!


End file.
